Salada
by Geropi
Summary: UN: "Sasuke havia prometido à Sakura que retornaria e, após salvar Konoha enquanto Naruto estava fora, finalmente conseguiu cumprir sua promessa". (Conteúdo adulto explícito. Spoilers: capítulos 699 e 700).


Esses spoilers SasuSaku e NaruHina dos capítulos 699 e 700 me deixaram bem feliz, então fiz uma fanfic para registrar a primeira vez deles (SS), porque, nossa... eles tiveram uma filha. O que só pode significar uma coisa: transaram. Não contém muitos fatos do mangá. É especulação. Desfrutem.

* * *

><p><strong>Salada<strong>

_por Geropi_

Não havia nada que Sasuke pudesse fazer para afastá-la. Havia tentado de tudo: magoá-la, feri-la, matá-la, enganá-la. Nem mesmo suas maiores demonstrações de desprezo, crueldade e ódio fizeram-na temê-lo. No fundo, sentia-se quase _aliviado_ por isso. Quando tudo acabou, Sakura estava lá e lhe sorria, como se seu único pecado fosse ter ficado longe.

Que direito pensou ter sobre o coração dela para tentar moldá-lo a sua forma? Ela era a única dona, ainda que o cedesse de bom grado para ser cuidado.

Então, ele tocou-a na testa num gesto agradecido, não com a rudeza e brincadeira de seu irmão, Itachi, quando queria afastá-lo, o toque de Sasuke na pele da kunoichi foi suave e calmo. Para ele, aquele gesto representava tudo e, agora, era mais um de seus presentes exclusivos para ela. Perguntou-se se ela _percebia_ tudo que lhe recebia. Talvez, não.

Decidido, recompensou-a com uma promessa:

— Até a próxima vez. — A menina corou e arregalou os olhos. _Que reação típica_. Era, certamente, a primeira vez que Sasuke a tocava sem ser forçado a isso. O Uchiha deixou um sorriso torto surgir, olhando nos olhos verdes da médica. — Obrigado.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Pela primeira vez, ele dizia tais palavras encarando-a, sem esconder suas expressões virando-lhe as costas.

Então, seus dedos, bem como a si mesmo se afastaram dela. Sasuke esperou-a gritar seu nome, mas o som não veio. Sem olhar para trás, o Uchiha teve uma breve constatação: ela aceitara sua promessa.

* * *

><p>Dois anos. Dois anos vivendo como um ninguém, experimentando do pior. Alguns poderiam achar seu feito desnecessário, mas no interior do Uchiha, acima de tudo, valia a pena descarregar todo o peso que sentia e, para isso, viver como um andarilho sem rumo pareceu-lhe uma boa forma de remissão.<p>

Ao abrir mão de tudo estaria pronto para receber coisas novas – e ser grato por isso.

Naruto, Sakura e outros não estavam em Konoha, saíram para uma missão perigosa contra um membro remanescente do clã Ootsutsuki. Deste modo, a vila encontrava-se desprotegida, ainda que Kakashi estivesse ali como o sexto Hokage.

— Se ele não está aqui — disse para si mesmo, observando as casas de Konoha. Parecia uma pintura naquele pôr do sol. — não me resta escolha senão proteger a tudo.

Inimigos vieram. Inimigos foram derrotados. Mesmo mutilado, Sasuke aprendera nos dois anos a depender apenas de sua mão direita. Com ela, fazia jutsus, tal qual Haku certa vez fizera. Tudo era difícil, claro, mas o Uchiha jamais encarou sua condição como uma maldição, embora em muitos momentos se frustrasse e queria enlouquecer.

Mais tarde, os enviados na missão retornaram. Todos vivos. Sakura, inclusive. Sasuke não se deixou ser percebido, apenas observou-os de longe, como costumava fazer em visitas furtivas e despercebidas pela Folha, só para ver se estava, realmente, tudo bem.

Era reconfortante sempre constatar que sim. E que ela _ainda_ o esperava, tocando a própria testa com os dedos e olhando para a extremidade da rua, lembrando-se de sua promessa e orando pelo dia em que fosse cumprida.

* * *

><p>O Uchiha alugou um quarto numa pensão, tirou seus mal trapilhos, tomou banho e vestiu mudas novas de roupas que comprara. O tecido não estava mais gasto. Tudo era novo, tal qual a vida que reiniciaria ali. Deitou-se na cama e pousou a katana próxima ao chão. Sasuke fechou os olhos, desejando dormir. Impedir a destruição de Konoha era, além de irônico, bastante cansativo.<p>

Quase dormia quando alguém barulhento e conhecido invadiu seu quarto pela janela. Não demorou para aquela voz irritantemente alta verberar pelo quarto, cheio de suas alfinetadas costumeiras:

— Ei, teme. Quem lhe ensinou a ser tão mal educado e não cumprimentar os amigos quando enfim aparece?

— Usuratonkashi, vá embora — Sasuke desfez da visita, colocando o antebraço sobre os olhos.

Naruto fez uma careta divertida.

— Dois anos não mudaram muito sua personalidade de merda.

— Nem a sua.

— Não devo esperar então um abraço e um emocionando "senti sua falta, dobe!", devo?

— Nunca.

— Mas você vai chorar de emoção, não vai? Eu já te vi choran...

— Cale-se.

— Uau! Eu acabei de salvar o mundo, conseguir uma namorada e estou revendo meu melhor amigo, por que inferno eu me calaria?

— Hmp.

Sasuke preferiu não gastar seus argumentos. Além do mais, era Naruto. Apenas o fato de irritar o Uchiha já era um enorme e incômodo combustível para sua língua falante.

— Ne, teme, quando vai falar com a Sakura-chan?

— Logo.

Naruto piscou. Não esperava uma resposta tão direta. Tampouco uma afirmativa.

— Lo-logo?

— _Logo_ — reafirmou, seco.

— Sabe, ela já sabe que você está na vila, e, segredo: — sussurrou, sem necessidade: **— **ela sempre soube que esteve nas outras vezes, mas decidiu não ir atrás de você. Eu acho que ela quer que você perceba que é a sua vez, bastardo idiota.

— Tsc. Eu sei.

— Sabe?

— Sei.

— Então...?

O Uchiha sentia sua paciência esgotando-se. Naturalmente, não importa se ficava ausente da presença do Uzumaki por um ano ou vinte, ele sempre poderia esgotar qualquer gota de calma do ex-vingador em segundos.

— Ela está cansada da missão e eu também, deixe-nos em paz.

— Uuh, nunca pensei que viveria para ver vocês juntos.

— Talvez não viva.

Naruto xingou baixinho, mas não continuou o assunto. Fez uma pergunta que, para si, era mais interessante:

— Ne, Sasuke, nós vamos comer rámen essa semana no Ichiraku, certo?

O loiro lhe olhou com expectativa, ainda que os olhos negros de Sasuke estivessem ocultados pelo braço. Obviamente, o shinobi havia interpretado a pergunta implícita do loiro. _Você ficará em Konoha para sempre comer comigo?_

Não pensou muito para responder:

— Aa.

* * *

><p>Caminhar por Konoha sem ser pela noite e na surdina era uma experiência completamente diferente. As pessoas simplesmente o encaravam sem o menor disfarce, miravam seu rosto, a falta de seu braço e tentavam adivinhar no que implicaria sua presença ali. Ninguém, contudo, se atreveria a questioná-lo.<p>

Não foi difícil encontrar a casa da Haruno por já saber o endereço desde muito tempo, essa parte era a mais _simples_. A complicava veio quando ele bateu à porta e ela o recebeu. Não houve uma Sakura chorando, uma Sakura sorrindo, uma Sakura corando. Aquela Sakura olhou-o perplexa. No fundo de seus olhos verdes, havia fogo em combustão. _Felicidade_.

— Você realmente... veio.

— Aa.

Desconcertada, a kunoichi afastou-se da porta e o convidou para sentar-se no sofá. Sobre a mesa de centro havia um prato com uma refeição pela metade. Nele, continha apenas salada: pepino, berinjela, alface, tomates. Sakura observou-o mirando sua comida.

— Como já passou da hora do almoço e falta muito para o jantar eu quis comer algo leve — explicou-lhe. — Ah... você aceita algo, Sasuke-kun?

— Estou bem.

Sakura ainda assim lhe trouxera um suco de laranja e sentou-se novamente diante de sua salada. Comia as folhagens devagar conforme o silêncio incômodo se instalava impiedosamente. Por que tudo era mais difícil para dois amantes? Excepcionalmente para eles. Ao menos, não havia desconforto, mas ambos sentiam falta de um manual a ser seguido.

A médica virou-se para Sasuke, abandonando mais uma vez a salada, agora restando pouco. Sasuke teve um pensamento implicante: por que diabo ela não terminava de comer logo?

— Você vai ficar em Konoha agora, Sasuke-kun? — Diferente de Naruto, a Haruno sempre foi extremamente direto ao ponto.

— Vou — sua resposta foi simples, mas fizera a kunoichi arregalar os olhos, os lábios tremeram.

O suco no copo havia acabado, Sasuke levantou-se para deixar o copo na cozinha ou no balcão, que foi o local que escolhera, por fim. Sakura, ainda que temesse a resposta do ex-nukenin e estivesse feliz por sua oficial volta à Konoha, ergueu-se da mesinha, andou até Sasuke e puxou a borda de sua blusa. Não muito confiante, iniciou a pergunta:

— Então eu... nós... — engasgou, sem conseguir continuar. Apertou a roupa de Sasuke. Devia perguntá-lo! Devia, devia! Respirou fundo e preparou-se, mas o Uchiha foi mais rápido, afirmando a questão mal feita:

— Aa.

— Sério? — a voz da médica soava desconfiada e com medo, de algum modo.

Sua resposta foi a boca retorcida e uma virada brusca com o corpo para encarar a Haruno. Irritado, fez sua respiração ser ouvida. Com os dedos, tocou-a novamente na testa. Desta vez, um pouco rude, diferente de dois anos atrás. Por que ela simplesmente não entendia?

Sua resposta foi olhar para o lado, insatisfeito. Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Sasuke rolou os olhos. Ficaria em Konoha. Com ela. Havia desistido de tudo no tempo fora, pronto para receber qualquer coisa e lidar com isso. Inclusive com o imenso amor de Sakura, coisa com a qual ele jamais soube como encarar realmente.

Fitou o rosto obscurecido da kunoichi, os lábios entreabertos e os cílios caídos. A mão dela apertava sua roupa com determinação, senão mais forte que antes. Com o braço perfeito, Sasuke circundou a cintura pequena da jovem e a trouxe para perto. Tentou não pensar se poderia assustá-la. Imediatamente, Sakura ergueu o olhar, querendo questioná-lo, mas dificilmente o faria quando, no instante seguinte, Sasuke capturou sua boca.

Fecharam os olhos juntos. Os lábios do Uchiha fizeram caminhos pelos de Sakura, ele a manteve firme, embora a sentisse encolher-se uma vez. Possivelmente quando usou a língua para explorar a boca da jovem. Molhada e de uma textura macia. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior suavemente e empurrou-a contra o balcão. O copo, que a pouco depositara ali, tombou e fez barulho.

O Uchiha não pareceu ligar, experimentar um beijo, especialmente com Sakura, parecia algo que nada tinha o direito de interromper.

Exceto, claro, ela mesma, que bateu em seu ombro. Ele afastou-se relutantemente, separando os lábios devagar e, mesmo assim, mantendo o rosto próximo. Sakura ofegou. Por centímetros sua testa tocaria a dele.

— Sasuke-kun, e-eu, ahn... vou terminar de comer minha salada — ela recitou a primeira desculpa, fugindo. Estava tão nervosa, tão _insegura_. E se fizesse algo errado? E se nada disso realmente acontecia? Provavelmente ela acordaria logo. Isso era certo.

Contudo, suas dúvidas partiam no momento exato em que Sasuke segurou-a e pressionou-a novamente contra o balcão. Silencioso, ele atacou novamente sua boca, quase que com raiva. _Desejava-a, e por nada no mundo ela fugiria dele agora. _Sua mão apertou a cintura feminina mais forte, Sakura não sabia exatamente onde deixar as próprias mãos, então estas ficaram suspensas no ar.

Tombando a cabeça, o ex-nukenin inseriu a língua novamente e encontrou a de Sakura, agora correspondendo-o, desejando-o, ainda que timidamente e lenta.

O Uchiha não demorou-se em sentir-se _estranho_, de certo modo. Seu coração trabalhou mais rápido, sua mente lhe jogou ideias sujas, que ele decidiu que não deveria colocá-las em prática, embora seu corpo quisesse tanto, _tanto_. Ah. Chegava a ser doloroso e sufocante. Afastar-se de Sakura, no entanto, parecia a pior ideia possível agora.

Mudou de posição e levou sua garota consigo, agora prensando-a contra a parede mais próxima e se importando o mínimo se ela perceberia algo que, até agora, tentava controlar e esconder. Sakura, porém, quando notou o desejo do Uchiha não o afastou, antes, contudo, finalmente encontrou um uso para suas mãos e levou-os até os cabelos de Sasuke, arrancando as bandagens escuras de seu cabelo.

Ele não disse nada. Reclamar a boca da kunoichi para si já era suficiente. Um beijo pouco gentil, isso era certo, mas também nada egoísta.

Usando a própria força, Sasuke puxou Sakura pela cintura, erguendo-a. A kunoichi se assustou e perguntou-o o que estava fazendo. No entanto, o Uchiha não respondeu-lhe. Deitou a Haruno ao lado da mesa de centro e apoiou-se ladeando as pernas dela com as próprias, usando o braço para se equilibrar totalmente.

Sakura corou, percebendo que estava se deixando levar por também querer ao Uchiha. Sasuke, no entanto, estava mortalmente silencioso. Os olhos nublados, tentando entender porque aquela garota tornou-se tão especial. Ou o que demônios ela havia feito consigo para ele desejá-la como um louco, mesmo após tanto tempo afastados um do outro.

Dos olhos verdes seguiu para os lábios, agora vermelhos e maiores por sua investida anterior. Abaixando-se, Sasuke beijou a Sakura novamente, usando a mão para seguir por seu cotovelo e entrelaçar seus dedos. Apertou a mão da garota com força. Deus, que ela o entendesse. Que ela o perdoasse.

Afastou o rosto do dela e viu Sakura reabrir os olhos devagar. Encarou-a, longa e profundamente. Sua colega de time era linda. A expressão dela tornou-se confusa. Contudo, antes que pudesse ser questionado, Sasuke desentrelaçou sua mão da dela e sentou-se sobre os quadris de Sakura. Pegando um ponto qualquer da própria camisa nas costas, Sasuke agarrou-a e puxou a blusa pela cabeça. Quis sorrir, estava ficando estupidamente bom nisso.

Tirar sempre foi a parte mais fácil, de todo modo.

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Já sentia-se orgulhosa o bastante por ter provocado em Sasuke a vontade de beijá-la e sentido o volume em suas calças aumentar conforme o fazia. Mas ter o Uchiha assim era inimaginável até poucos anos. Respirou fundo quando ele veio novamente e tocou-a com os lábios frios, segurando seu rosto com a mão. Sakura sentia seu corpo ceder por ele, chamar pelo dele tal qual o do próprio Uchiha fazia com o seu.

E se fosse cedo demais? Ela certamente não gostaria que ele se arrependesse, pois, com certeza, isso jamais aconteceria consigo.

Qualquer pergunta porém, foi esquecida. Sasuke escorregou a mão de sua face e alojou-a na frente de seu pescoço, descendo por um caminho vertical, no ponto entre o vale de seus seios. Ele pegou o zíper de sua blusa em algum momento e o abriu em conjunto, afastando as abas da veste vermelha para os lados até que o top preto ficou expostos aos olhos negros.

Sakura começou a respirar nervosamente, a garganta secou e suas íris circulavam pelo local como se o desconhecesse, mesmo que se tratasse de sua própria casa. Sentia-se envergonhada e seu nervosismo pareceu dobrar de tamanho assim que o ex-nukenin passou os dentes por seu ombro e chegou ao pescoço sensível.

A médica soltou uma queixa baixa, parecido com um gemido. O Uchiha prosseguiu em seu tocar, percebendo-a ficar agitada de um modo interessante, como se, aos poucos, relaxasse em sua presença. Sorrateiramente, o shinobi apoiou as costas de Sakura por baixo e puxou a para cima, sentando-a. Ela olhou-o surpresa. Mas, mais uma vez, o silêncio de Sasuke dominou.

Seria bom, muito bom, se ela compreendesse apenas com um olhar, um toque.

Tolo.

Ela o compreendia mais que qualquer um.

Retirando com dificuldade a blusa vermelha de Sakura, passando uma mão por um ombro branco e descendo a peça em conjunto e, no seguinte, puxando o tecido por trás, o Uchiha beijou-a na testa e terminou de despi-la, com a ajuda final da médica.

A kunoichi olhou-o fascinada e não escondeu isto dele, tampouco. Amava e amava a Sasuke. Desta vez, portanto, fora Sakura quem avançou sobre ele, beijou-o levemente uma vez, olhou-o nos olhos.

Em silêncio, tal qual ele parecia preferir, circundou a sobrancelha negra com o polegar, aproximou o rosto uma vez, mas não tocou a boca de Sasuke.

Não ainda.

Embora ele tentasse tocá-la.

A tormenta do descobrimento e aceitação é torturante, por duas vezes, seus lábios apenas roçaram e Sakura voltou a se afastar. Testou-o e desejou-o mais, sendo querida por ele. Na última investida, a Haruno sentiu-se no limite e atacou o Uchiha na boca, bagunçando seus cabelos negros como se fosse a legítima dona.

Sem ser realmente intencional, os seios dela ficaram contra a pele dele e a médica arranhou a nuca do capaz. Sasuke sentia que poderia explodir. Com um empurrão gentil, deitou-se com Sakura novamente no tapete da sala, puxando-a contra ele e rolando, acabou de costas e, ela, com metade do corpo sobre si.

Para ele, era mais fácil, não precisava se forçar a usar apenas o equilíbrio das pernas. Sem pedir permissão, sua mão percorreu a pele da cintura de Sakura e seguiu até a borda do top, a tez tornou-se quente e estremeceu. Sasuke prosseguiu, invadindo o fino tecido, a ponta dos dedos encontrando os princípios dos seios da jovem. O Uchiha continuou em parte simplesmente curioso, em outra porque Sakura agora fazia uma expressão realmente agradável se de olhar.

Envolveu o primeiro seio ao alcance conforme descia para o pescoço de Sakura. Novamente, a garota emitiu novos sons, agora parecidos com pequenos gemidos contidos. O shinobi sentiu a textura do mamilo entumescido e passou o polegar ali, sem saber de fato o que diabo estava fazendo. Sakura cravou as unhas em seu ombro. Bom? Ruim? Ele não sabia.

Num ímpeto, puxou a peça preta para baixo e trocou de posição com Sakura, mantendo-se levemente afastado, encaixando-se entre as pernas dela, agora abertas. A garota tentou cobrir os seios, contudo, Sasuke tirou uma mão primeiro e, depois, a seguinte, balançando a cabeça negativamente para a garota, de modo quase imperceptível. _Não_.

Sua mão aberta fez o mesmo caminho vertical que realizara há pouco para retirar a blusa vermelha. Contudo, a pele de Sakura era melhor que qualquer tecido, ainda que fosse seda ou cetim. Sua mão foi perto da barriga da médica, que se contraiu. Voltou para os seios, os olhos atentos a tudo, bem como ela, que o observava envergonhada.

Um dedo circundou a curva embaixo de leve. Sakura fechou o punho e olhos. Mas voltou a abri-los assim que o rapaz inclinou-se para frente e escondeu um mamilo em sua boca. Sasuke não o fez por mal, mas sentiu a Haruno mexer as pernas e ouviu-a gemer, era diferente de um gemido de dor ou cansaço, no entanto.

_Provocava-lhe._

Seguiu para o outro seio e lambeu a pele perfumada. Sakura chamou por seu nome, segurou seus cabelos, retorceu-se levemente, provocando em Sasuke a vontade insana de sumir com toda aquela roupa num segundo.

Deitou-se totalmente sobre Sakura e beijou-lhe nos lábios, sua mão perfeita desceu pela lateral do corpo da kunoichi e encontrou o bumbum firme, as coxas bonitas. Quis tirar o short dela, mas foi um desafio. Em seu atual estado, mal conseguiu descer um dos lados.

— Eu faço — a kunoichi disse-lhe, sorrindo brandamente. Sasuke deu de ombros e ficou longe o suficiente para que ela erguesse o quadril, puxasse a roupa até as coxas e o permitisse retirar o restante short, jogando-o para o lado. Calcinha rosa. Oh, combinava com ela.

Não satisfeita, ainda, Sakura desvencilhou-se do Uchiha, que teve o semblante transformado em confusão. Sentou-se entre as pernas dele. Engolindo em seco, levou a mão até o único botão da calça de Sasuke.

— Sakura — o chamado era um aviso. Se ela fizesse tal coisa, jamais poderia voltar atrás. Antes, _talvez_ houvesse uma chance para desistir.

Ela, tal qual ele, não respondeu, ignorou-o. Seu rosto vermelho falava por si. Especialmente quando abaixou o pequeno zíper e puxou a calça. Sem ela, a ereção de Sasuke ficava mais visível na cueca e foi a vez dele de sentir-se inibido.

Olhou para Sakura, ajoelhada a sua frente quase completamente nua, confiando nele como fez a vida toda. Queria ter o corpo perfeito, sim, para poder abraçá-la e tocá-la de modo que considerava mais apropriado.

— Sasuke-kun, o que foi? — Sakura notou o olhar obscurecido do Uchiha.

Ele não respondeu. No entanto, Sakura sempre fora ótima em decifrar seu silêncio.

— Ah, isso? — ela apontou para o braço mutilado e enfaixado. — Eu sou uma médica, sabe, isso não me incomoda nem um pouco. Gosto de você de tantas maneiras que nada poderia mudar isso.

Sasuke olhou-a e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Sempre falando que gosta de mim. Você é mesmo irritante.

— Apenas por que eu sempre digo o que você quer ouvir?

— Tsc.

Surpreendendo-a, Sasuke jogou Sakura no tapete e, mais uma vez, posicionou seu corpo sobre o dela, mas dando-se um pequeno espaço de acesso entre as pernas da moça. Sakura não percebeu sua intenção quando ele a beijou, descendo a mão pela pele dela até encontrar a barra da calcinha, antes mesmo que pudesse protestar de algum modo, Sasuke desceu pelo monte de vênus e tocou-lhe no clitóris de leve.

Sakura gemeu mais alto, desta vez.

— No momento, é _isso_ que quero ouvir — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e pegou a orelha entre os dentes.

Sim, era um som curiosamente agradável, ele decidira. Sakura gemia em intervalos menores e enfraquecia os apertões em seu cabelo conforme o Uchiha passeada os dedos sem rumo certo pela abertura da jovem. Primeiro, foi difícil encontrar um ritmo em que a Haruno sentisse, de fato, prazer. Sasuke encontrou um ponto molhado na entrada da médica e tentou imaginar que sensação seria ter uma parte de si mesmo ali.

Percebendo Sakura ficar excitada, contudo, passou os dedos úmidos no clitóris da moça e mexeu-os, a kunoichi novamente ficou inquieta e sequer conseguia beijá-lo. Por rumo, Sasuke desceu o dedo médio entre os pequenos lábios da kunoichi e, ali, seguiu até que penetrou-a com o mesmo dedo.

— Sasuke-kun — Sakura ronronou, pediu por mais sem usar realmente as palavras exatas. O Uchiha, sem entender, tirou um pouco de seu dedo do sexo da Haruno, molhado, quente e pequeno, inserindo-o novamente e sendo presenteado pela voz feminina chamando seu nome mais uma vez.

A respiração de Sakura aumentou conforme o dedo de Sasuke gentilmente se tornou mais ágil dentro de si. Ele perguntou-se se deveria continuar ou agora era o momento apropriado para tomá-la como mulher, mas simplesmente não havia uma resposta. Seu membro doía dentro da cueca e sentia que não poderia aguentar tal sensação por muito tempo.

No entanto, num segundo Sasuke percebeu o sexo da Haruno massagear seus dedos e apertá-lo, gemendo baixo e descontrolando a própria respiração. Ele vira algo assim, em si mesmo, nas raras vezes em se tocava. Talvez ela houvesse chegado ao final. _Por ele. Por causa dele._ Como seria sentir isso ao redor de seu membro?

Sasuke retirou a calcinha de Sakura e a própria cueca, apressado. Subiu no corpo da jovem e beijou seu rosto corado, seu membro duro tocava o monte de vênus e o princípio da barriga da mulher. Abraçando as costas do Uchiha, a médica abriu as pernas e quis incentivá-lo a ir até o fim. Em seu ouvido fez um pedido que, esperava, ele acatasse.

— Fa-faça devagar, por favor. Sasuke-kun.

— Aa — respondeu simplesmente, mas diferente de qualquer momento, sua voz não transparecia indiferença.

Antes, Sasuke beijou-a na boca, desceu por seu pescoço e enterrou o rosto ali, Sakura acarinhou os cabelos de sua nuca e isso confortou-o. Os pulmões do homem encheram-se de ar. De repente, sentia-se inseguro, coisa que nunca acontecera.

Quis esquecer isso, mas não era tão fácil. Contudo, foi em frente, segurou o próprio membro e posicionou-o na entrada de Sakura, movendo-o algumas vezes por ali até achar o ponto correto. A glande encontrou espaço entre os pequenos lábios. Ainda usando a mão como auxiliar, o ex-vingador penetrou bem devagar a Haruno.

O pênis de Sasuke não entrou totalmente, houve resistência do próprio corpo da kunoichi. Para ela, foi incômodo. Para ele, torturante. Demorou um pouco para penetrá-la quase que por completo. Sasuke deixou uma respiração satisfeita escapar. E, tanto quanto Sakura, tentou absorver nova sensação.

Seus ombros arderam no local onde a ninja cravava as unhas. O corpo pequeno retesou-se e ela demorou em exteriorizar o que sentia:

— … oh, dói.

— ... muito? — quis saber.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Embora Sasuke estivesse com o rosto escondido entre o pescoço e cabelos dela, podia sentir o movimento. Doía, como era inevitável, mas era de todo uma dor suportável. Em campos de batalha ela experimentou coisas muito piores.

Ainda assim, Sasuke esperou, ao mesmo tempo em que estava satisfeito por finalmente estar dentro de Sakura. Um segundo a mais segurando-se e ele sabia que poderia explodir de desejo por ela, sem nunca alcançá-la. Pela garota irritante, sua fã número um e a única mulher que realmente o amou _de tal maneira._

Ela era feliz por ser a única e primeira mulher dele e, ele, por ele ser seu homem.

No entanto, momentos depois, Sasuke deu um aviso e mexeu-se, ondas calmas vieram. As primeiras estocadas foram lentas, irregulares e difíceis, nas seguintes o prazer chegou lentamente, um pouco até mesmo para Sakura, que tentava não focar-se na dor. Ambos corpos suaram, o desejo transbordou. Sasuke soltou um palavrão, surpreendendo a moça. _Boca suja._

Apalpou a bunda da Haruno e permaneceu ali. Sasuke fez amor com ela devagar, ouvindo a respiração de Sakura e a própria. Mais algumas investidas vieram, não demorou muito mais para que o Uchiha percebesse algo de dentro dele vindo. Sabia o que era. Estocou um pouco mais rápido, querendo aplacar aquilo, Sakura soltou um pequeno gemido e isto enfim estimulou-o, agradado. Mais uma vez. Mais uma. Mais.

— _Sakura_ — o nome escapou sem que ele realmente quisesse, finalmente derramando-se dentro da kunoichi, tendo seus cabelos acarinhados e apertando a pele do bumbum dela fortemente, céus, deixaria uma marca. _Uma prova._

Mesmo após o fim, ficou alguns segundos junto a Sakura, buscando recuperar o fôlego. Beijando-lhe a testa, Sasuke saiu da médica e deitou-se ao seu lado. Não havia nada para cobrir suas vergonhas.

— Ssasuke... kun.

O Uchiha olhou-a, parecia cansado. Sakura mordeu a bochecha por dentro. Os cabelos grudando em seu rosto por conta do suor faziam-no mais desejável. No entanto, os dois nus no meio da sala não era uma boa ideia e, além de tudo, tanto quanto ele ela sentia-se exausta.

Aninhou-se sobre o peito de Sasuke com a cabeça e deslizou um dedo por seu pomo de adão e a tábua do queixo.

— É melhor irmos para o quarto, seria estranho se um shinobi aparecesse na janela para deixar alguma mensagem e nós estarmos.. uh, _assim_.

Sasuke prontamente assentiu.

— Certo. — Sakura nunca parecera tão sensata.

* * *

><p>— Sasuke-kun — a jovem chamou-o, entrelaçando as pernas nuas na do ex-colega de time, agora possível namorado <em>ou algo assim.<em>

— Hn.

— Filhos.

— Hn? — ele não entendeu.

— Teremos filhos?

Um segundo de hesitação.

— Não sei — ele respondeu, sinceramente.

— Você quer?

— Talvez.

— Eu gostaria de ter uma menina.

— Parece bom.

— Como vamos chamá-la?

Sasuke pensou por um instante, lembrou-se do que Sakura estava comendo assim que ele chegou, muitas horas antes. Como o rosto dela parecia feliz fazendo algo tão simples. Ela havia dito que comia aquilo porque o almoço já passara e o jantar estava muito longe. O meio exato. Um divisor de águas. Excelente para deixar as coisas... _completas_.

O nome escapou de seus lábios:

— Sarada.

Sakura ergueu o tronco nu e olhou-o assustada.

— Você não teria coragem de chamar sua filha de _salada_!

Contudo, encarou o Uchiha profundamente. Ele parecia sério. Deus!

Com um sorriso amarelo, Sakura perguntou-lhe, sem rumo:

— … teria?

_Finish_.

* * *

><p>Sarada significa "salada".<p>

* * *

><p>Salada, saladinha, bem temperadinha: sal, pimenta, FOGO!<p>

Não teve oral, oooh. Mas eu queria fazê-los o mais inexperientes dentro do possível. Sobre o Sasuke não ter braço, bom, eu torço para que ele recupere, mas caso não ocorra... deixei a fanfic no esquema. Espero que tenham gostado. Creio que a Sarada vai ser feita em breve se eles continuarem assim. ;) Enfim, e aí?


End file.
